Five First Kisses John and Jeannie
by evil-jeannie75
Summary: The five most important kisses in the relationship of a flyboy Lt. Colonel and the little sister of a certain astrophysicist. Chapter 2 It's Gonna Be Alright. John comforts Jeannie. Spoilers up to The Return, Part 1.
1. Thanks

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate Atlantis.

* * *

Jeannie Miller stood in the middle of the guest quarters she had been assigned to and took a look around. It certainly was a beautiful room. 'The Ancients must have had amazing interior designers,' she thought to herself chuckling.

She was sad that her time on Atlantis had come to an end. She had enjoyed playing scientist. It had been so long since she had been anything other than a wife and a mother that she'd forgotten what if felt like and it felt so good. Her trip to Atlantis had given her an identity outside of her family for the briefest time and she would always treasure it. It's not that she didn't love her family because she did. Madison is everything to her, but sometimes she wondered what things would have been like had she not gotten pregnant and gotten married. Now that she knew, there was a part of her that wished she could stay.

The thing that Jeannie was most grateful for was not the chance to work with amazing Ancient technology or to meet someone from an alternate universe, but the chance she was given to reconnect with her brother. Had she not written that math proof and sent it to California, it could have been another four years before she got the chance to see her brother and that's if she was lucky. Knowing the dangers that Meredith faced in the Pegasus galaxy almost on a daily basis scared Jeannie to death because she knew that there was always the chance that one of the days he wouldn't come home, which is why she had to say everything that she needed to say to him while they were together because she might not get another chance.

In truth, she had forgiven him for not calling her or writing her the past four years. While it still angered her that he couldn't even pick up a piece of paper and a pen, she knew that he didn't have a lot of time in between disasters and she certainly hadn't and wouldn't have made things easy for him. She was certainly glad for the surrogate family that he had found on Atlantis. Now, he had people to take care of him when she wasn't around.

The sound of the door chime shook her out of her revelry. She was surprised to see John Sheppard on the other side. "John? What are you doing here?"

"I was wondering if I could walk you to the gate room."

Jeannie smiled. "Of course. Let me get my bag."

John stood in the middle of Jeannie's room with his hands in his pockets.

"I'm almost sad to leave, ya know," she said picking up her bag.

"Well, we're all gonna miss you."

"Thank you," she said. She leaned over and kissed John on the cheek.

"What was that for?" John asked in surprise.

"For taking care of my brother. For being his friend. For dealing with him. I know that he can be difficult sometimes, but you have to understand, he had it hard growing up and it's difficult for him to trust people, so thank you for being able to see past all of that."

"I'm not that easy to get along with either," John said quietly thinking of Duranda.

"Well, you seem perfectly nice to me," she said smiling.

"Look, we really should get to the gate room. The Daedulus is about ready to leave."

"Then, I guess we'd better go."

"Let me get that," John said taking the bag from her hands.

"You don't have to…"

"It's no trouble," he said smiling.

They walked out of Jeannie's room and towards the gate room. They were met along the way by Rodney. "You ready to go?" he asked his sister.

"Yeah, I think I am."

They made small talk on the way to the gate room. "Mrs. Miller, the Daedulus is ready for you to beam up," Elizabeth said.

"Thank you," Jeannie said smiling. "I guess this is it. Take care of yourself, Mer," she said hugging her brother. "And you!" she pointed at John. "You remember what I said."

John gave her a sloppy salute.

Once Hermiod had beamed Jeannie up to the Daedulus, Rodney leaned over to John. "What did she say to you?"

"She told me that I could kick your ass if you got out of hand," John said with a smirk.

Rodney's eyes went wide and the settled back into place. "Oh, it's the kidding. I see."

"Come on, let's go get lunch. You can tell me some embarrassing stories about your sister on the way."

"Are you sure you have that much time?"

John laughed and listened as Rodney began to tell him how his sister decided to color her hair with watercolors when she was five.


	2. It's Gonna Be Alright

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate Atlantis.

* * *

Jeannie sat in the cafeteria of Stargate Command with her head in her hands. Before her were schematics for the puddlejumper brought back from Atlantis, various mission reports, and the latest round of papers from Caleb's lawyers. By this point in the day, she had ingested so much caffeine that she wasn't even sure that any more would work. She hadn't slept in days and barely had time to eat and she couldn't remember for the life of her what made her take a science position at the SGC. She picked up her sixth cup of coffee for the day and took a sip, grimacing at the bitter taste. She must have forgotten to put sugar in it.

"You really shouldn't drink so much coffee. It's no good for you."

Jeannie rolled her eyes and began to gather up her belongings. It's not that she didn't like the Scottish doctor because she did. He was nice and handsome and sweet, but he was too damn cheerful for her taste and his cheeriness was the thing that just might send her over the edge.

"Where do you think you're going?" Carson asked.

"Back to my lab."

"I don't think so, my dear," the doctor said shaking his head. "You are going to sit down and eat you lunch."

"I've had some."

"Try again," Carson said. "First of all, you are a McKay and McKay's never leave a plate full of food. Secondly, you've been here for an hour and haven't touched one bite."

"How do you…?"

Carson pointed to the cafeteria worker who looked like she could be his grandmother.

"Mama's boy," Jeannie muttered.

Carson seemed unfazed by her utterance; probably because of all the practice he had dealing with her brother over the years. "Now, you are going to sit down and eat something and you aren't going to eat until you've finished or I will put you on forced bed rest for a week and you won't have access to laptops, mission reports, magazines, books, or television."

"You wouldn't?"

"Try me." Carson folded his arms over his chest. Trying to out-stubborn a McKay was never easy, but he hoped that threat was a good enough one to work.

"I'm not hungry," Jeannie said. Unfortunately, her stomach didn't seem to agree because it chose that exact moment to growl very loudly.

"Hey, guys. What's up?" John Sheppard said sitting down next to the doctor.

"It would appear that Jeannie is every bit as stubborn as her brother," Carson said.

"Really? Hey, are you gonna eat that?" John reached over to steal of French fry off of Jeannie's plate, but his hand was slapped away by Carson.

"Those are Jeannie's fries and she's going to eat them…all of them."

"Or else what?"

"Or else the warden is going to put me under lock and key," Jeannie snarked.

"Ah, you keep forgetting to eat. Yeah, Carson always makes threats when people don't eat and what's worse is that he actually follows through on them."

"It's for your own good. I don't get why you people can't understand that. I mean…" Carson was interrupted by a voice over the loudspeaker.

"Dr. Beckett, please come to the infirmary. We have incoming," Dr. Lam said.

"I've got to go. Make sure she eats all her food and don't steal anything," Carson said and rushed out of the cafeteria and towards the infirmary.

"Is he always like that?"

"When people aren't taking proper care of themselves, yeah."

Jeannie took a bite of her hamburger feeling her stomach growl even more. "God, I can't believe how hungry I am."

"That's what happens when you don't eat," John reminded her.

"It's just that I've been so busy with work and Madison and Caleb's lawyer keeps sending me papers and I'm just so…" Her rambling was cut off by John.

"What sort of papers does Caleb's lawyer keep sending you?"

"Divorce papers, papers on how to divide up our assets, custody papers…"

"Custody papers?"

"He says because I'm gonna be working all the time that I shouldn't have custody of my daughters. Can you believe that? I was the one who gave birth to her and took care of her when she was sick and raised her mostly without his help and he has the nerve to say that I'm an unfit mother just because I have a job. I can work and be a mother at the same time, thank you very much. A lot of mothers do, what makes me any different?" Jeannie's covered her face with her hands. "John, I'm so sorry, I'm letting this all out on you. You've got your own things to worry about…"

"Jeannie, don't worry about."

"It's just…what if I lose custody of her??"

"You won't. If Caleb was that worried about her, she wouldn't be in the daycare center upstairs as we speak. You know that."

"I know. I'm just scared is all."

"It'll be…" John was cut off by loudspeaker.

"Colonel Sheppard to the command room," Walter Harriman said.

"I gotta go. Look, everything's gonna be alright," John said kissing her forehead. "I promise."

"I hope you're right," Jeannie said.

"I'm always right." John gave her his patented sloppy smirk and a sloppy salute and rushed to the gate room.

For the first time in days, Jeannie laughed. Maybe everything was going to be alright after all?


End file.
